Kamen Rider Ghost & RWBY: Fallen Army
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Here it is, the final piece of Kamen Rider RWBY. This time, what will happen when the famous/ infamous rise and try to take over the world? Themes are Force of Greatness and The War Still Rages Within.
1. RWBY Section: Into our Light!

_London, 2041. The streets are filled with people. At a bank, however, some mischief is rising, as a man in a black hood walked in, pulled out a shotgun and shot a man behind the counter._

"Gentlemen, bring me his cigars. Churchill's cigars" Said the man in the black hood, as he pointed his gun at another man behind the counter, and another man went in the back. "Now, have you said anything to your kids tonight?" Asked the man in the black hood. "Yes" Said the man behind the counter. "Good" Said the man in the black hood, before he shot the man behind the counter. The third man comes back after a few minutes with a old half smoked cigar. "Well, let's see if you will live" Said the man in the black hood, as he held it too his belt and, in a flash of light, it transformed into a black and grey eyecon labeled E19. "Well done. You may call the police now" Said the man in the black hood, before he left the bank. "It feels good to be me" Said the man in the black hood, before the title appeared above his head.

3 days later, in the RWBY dimension, in Hope's secret base

"So, there is a man in a black hood in my home dimension taking things from old dead people who are currently famous. He's taken a shiny fingerless glove form Michael Jackson's grave, a book that Charles Dickens wrote, a picture autographed by Rowdy Roddy Piper, and an old cigar smoked by Winston Churchill. Now, thankfully, he has posted everywhere that he's going after Muhammad Ali's gloves next and I know were they are. So, Hope..." Said Emily, before she turned around, showing herself too be alone. "Oh, yeah... he died a week ago..." Said Emily, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Well, I shouldn't get sad. I have to get my stuff" Said Emily, as she walked to her locker, took out her duel disk, put it on, and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, at a sports museum in America

The man in the black hood pointed a shotgun at a case that held a pair of boxing gloves, and fired, shattering the case. The man in the black hood then took the gloves. "Hey! You do know those are worth 50 billion. And you shot them as well, and the glass shards. That makes it about... 2 thousand" Said Emily. "Ah, so glad YOU could join me" Said the man in the black hood, as he took off the hood, to reveal it too be Hope, with fully black eyeballs, and black hair where it would be white. "Hope? What the hell?" Asked Emily, as Hope summoned a Ghost Driver. "I evolved. Adolf is bringing back the Nazis. And I'm helping him. I have collected 19..." Said Hope, before he held Muhammad Ali's gloves to his Ghost Driver and, in a flash of light, it transformed into a white and red eyecon labeled E20. "... 20 warriors for him. He has opened my eyes" Said Hope. "He is the biggest example of asshole ever. And your his what? Collecter? Captain? Champion of champions?" Asked Emily. "Enough talk. Time for a fight" Said Hope, as he held up a white eyecon labeled EW, and pressed the button on the side, and then placed it into his Ghost Driver, before closing it. "EYE! Koko~rokara Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Emily placed the Monster Reborn card in her graveyard. "Nekuro henshin! Ribōnraito!" Declared the duel disk, as Emily gained teal and white armour, and a light blue under suit under it, with white gauntlets and gloves. The cross on Monster Reborn then went through the front of Emily's armour, putting it on the front of the armour, and on the back, split in half as two capes. Finally, Emily gained a red and teal helmet, with a white viser. "Kamen rider Reborn. Currently in Reborn Level" Said Emily. Hope then pushed and pulled the lever on the Ghost Driver once. "Shikyo! Wraith! I am the fury! Master of Dead Anger!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Hope gained a fully white version of the Mugen Transparent Suit, with a black three horned version of the ore symbol, three Flame Wisp Horns on the front of the helmet and a black and red version of the Mugen Damashii Parka Ghost. "Well. This will be a thing" Said Emily, as she charged at Hope, but he stopped her by kicking her in the face. Hope then punched Emily a few times, before throwing her outside. "Wow... I'm getting my ass handed to me. Time for a change up" Said Emily, before she stood up and placed the card ZW- Unicorn Spear into the graveyard slot. "Nekuro Buki! Zearu Wepon - Yunikōn Kingu Supiaraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, before she gained a unicorn themed spear gauntlet thing on her right arm. "Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Shikyo! Musashi! Swords Swinging! Blades Ringing! It's the master swordsman!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Hope walked outside, now in Wraith Musashi Damashii. "What!?" Asked Emily. "Takeru, Makoto and Alain aren't the only ones with the 15 eyecons" Said Hope, as he summoned the Gan Gan Winger. "... That looks like two alrightly sized dragon wings attached at the bases" Said Emily. Hope then split the Gan Gan Winger in half, and held it at it's handles. "Ok, two swords..." Said Emily, as Hope tried to slash Emily, but she blocked with the Unicorn Spear. Emily then punched Hope in the stomach, knocking him back. Emily then punched Hope with the Unicorn Spear, before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him down, and making him clutch his stomach. "Well. I guess you're some form of tough, you brat. Let's see how you prefer the cowboy of the west" Said Hope, as he inserted the Billy the Kid Eyecon, and closed the belt. "Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Shikyo! Billy the Kid! Every Bullet Hits its Mark! Gunpowder Flash and Spark!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Hope pulled and pushed the lever of the Ghost Driver, transforming Hope into Wraith Billy the Kid Damashii. Hope then folded the blades down, and triggers appeared under Hope's fingers from the blades. "Two guns now? Ok then" Said Emily, before Hope started shooting at Emily, witch Emily blocked with the Unicorn Spear. Hope then shot Emily in the legs, knocking her down. Hope then jumped on top of Emily, knocked the Unicorn Spear away from her and tried to shoot her in the face, but Emily moved her head and pushed Hope off of herself. "That was close" Said Emily, as she placed ZW- Lightning Blade in her graveyard. "Nekuro Buki! Zearu Wepon - Raitoningu Burēdoraito!" Declared Emily, as she gained a electrically charged sword. "What's a sword gonna do against me!?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Emily slashed at Hope, sending a lightning bolt at Hope, shocking him. "Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Shikyo! Edison! Electrical Inspiration, The King of Invention!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Hope transformed into Warith Edison Damashii. Hope then unfolded one of the wings, and attached it to the other, with the folded one gaining a trigger. "Nekuro Buki! Seiken Garatīnraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as she gained a royal looking sword. Emily then attacked Hope multiple times, ending with a overhead slash. "Do you really think I'm a idiot? Electric attacks against Edison Damashii? Who would?" Asked Emily. "Well, you appear smart" Said Hope, as he placed a black and grey eyecon into the Ghost Driver, before closing it. "Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara!" Declared the Ghost Driver, before Hope pulled and pushed the lever. "Shikyo! Churchill! Political Master, Cabinet Master, Militant LC!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as a black and grey British Royal Army themed Parka Ghost flew onto Hope, transforming him into Wraith Churchill Damashii. "Well, this is new" Said Emily, as Hope started firing at Emily, damaging her. Emily then tried to place another card in the graveyard, but Hope shot it out of her hand. Hope then quickly pinned Emily to the ground, before putting Preformapal Laughmaker in the graveyard. "Nekuro Shōkan! Entameito Rafumeikāraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, before Hope backed off of her, and placed the Sanzo Eyecon into his Ghost Driver, and closed it. Hope then quickly pulled and pushed the lever on the Ghost Driver. "Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Shikyo! Sanzo! Road to the West!" Declared the Ghost Driver, before Hope transformed into Wraith Sanzo Damashii. Hope then pulled and pushed the lever once again. "Dai Shikyo! Sanzo! Exa Drive!" Declared the Ghost Driver, before Hope exploded with a red, green and white smokescreen, leaving behind Sanzo's disciples and a jester/magician themed monster. "Well..." Said Emily, before she placed two other copies of ZW - Lightning Blade in her graveyard. "Nekuro... Kopī Jōshō! Zearu Wepon - Raitoningu Burēdokira!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as lightning struck around her in a circle, as she pointed the Lightning Blade at the ground. Emily then ran towards the monsters, and slashed them, with each slash causing a circle of lightning around the monster. Emily then jumped into the air, with each monster being dragged into each other. Emily then preformed a drill kick, with the Lightning Blade attached to the bottom of her left foot, causing a explosion of red, white and green smoke, followed by a explosion. Emily then canceled her transformation. "Well. Let's go back and tell Lightning..." Said Emily, before she disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension, in Lightning's house

Lightning was watching T.V, before Emily appeared, and sat next to her. "Lightning?" Asked Emily. "Yes?" Asked Lightning. "Someone resurrected Hope and now he's evil..." Said Emily. "Yes I am. I see you got past Sanzo's disciples and Laugher" Said Hope. "Absolutely" Said Emily. "Ah, Lightning. My wife. Oh, I should say former, shouldn't I? Because you got a divorce for us and I never knew. Hell, Emily didn't even invite too her wedding, but I guess it's forgivable. But you, Lightning, you cannot! You divorced your own husband, a man you loved! And he never knew! What kind of person are you!? And as for you, Emily. Come meet in our home, back when we were children. Bring no one" Said Hope, before he disappeared. "... He had a point..." Said Emily, before she disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension, at Yang's house

Yang sat on the couch, knees to her chest and crying. "Hey. Why are you sad? Come on, don't cry" Said a voice. "Who's there?" Asked Yang. "It's me. Don't you remember Yang?" Asked the voice. "Hope!?" Asked Yang. "No. It's me. Can't you tell? It's me" Said the voice, as a ball of light went into Yang's chest, and Yang disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, in Hope and Emily's old home in the Arears Dimension

Emily walked inside, to see Hope, looking at old pictures. "How interesting. I didn't know who you were during our first fight. Now, just looking at these pictures, it brings back the memories. And I hate all of them. Why'd my parents have to die, hum? Why'd I have to be born into a world that doesn't like me for who I am!?" Asked Hope, before he transformed into Kamen Rider Wraith Wraith Damashii, and Emily transformed into Kamen Rider Reborn. Hope and Emily then started fighting, with Hope winning. Hope then punched Emily through the wall. "Ah, lovly case of vus here" Said Emily, as she placed Spark Blaster in the graveyard. "Nekuro Buki! Supākuganraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as she gained a red gun. Emily then fired at Hope, shocking him. Hope then quickly transformed into Wraith Churchill Damashii, and summoned the Gan Gan Winger in Rifle Mode, and fired at Emily, knocking her down. Hope then shot Emily, making he roll away form Hope. "Don't you understand? I'm better then you in every way" Said Hope. "Yeah? Then why are you fighting in that?" Asked Emily, as Hope pointed the Gan Gan Winger at Emily's head. Suddenly, Hope was kicked away from Emily by a blue, teal and gold Kamen Rider Kris. "Raven?" Asked Emily. "Well, I haven't gotten a name change recently" Said Kris. "Teto!? I thought you were in London!" Shouted Emily. "No. Who told you that?" Asked Teto. "You did" Said Emily, as Hope placed a bright yellow eyecon into the Ghost Driver. "I told you to bring no one!" Shouted Hope, as he closed the Ghost Driver. "Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara! Koko~rokara!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Hope pulled and pushed the lever on the Ghost Driver. "Shikyo! Bruse Lee! Enter the Dragon! Jeet Kun Do! Flurry of Blows! One! Inch! Strike!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as a Parka Ghost, resembling Bruse Lee's jumpsuit, put itself on Hope, transforming him into Wraith Lee Damashii. Hope then folded the barrel of Rifle Mode down, and held the middle of the weapon, turning it into Claw Mode. Emily then pulled the duel arm off of her duel disk, turning it into its sword mode, as Teto pressed on the Ghost icon, then the Specter icon. "Ghost party! Specter party! Deep Sunglasslasher!" Declared the Celebine, as Teto gained a Sunglasslasher and a Deepslasher, connected at there hilts. Hope then slashed at Emily and Teto, witch they blocked, but Hope punched both of them, before kicking them, knocking them back. Hope then threw the Gan Gan Winger at them, knocking them down. "Well, I hate to say, but we ain't surviving Lee" Said Teto. "Don't give up! We can do this!" Shouted Emily. "Wasn't planning on it" Said Teto, before Hope pulled then pushed the lever on the Ghost Driver. "Dai Shikyo! Bruse Lee! Exa Drive!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as a black energy covered Hope's right arm. "Time to end this then" Said Emily, as she placed Big Bang Shot in her graveyard. "Nekuro... Jōshō! Bigguban Shūtoraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as he left leg gained fire. Emily then jumped into the air, and then flew down towards Hope. Suddenly, a ball of light went into Hope, stopping him, as Emily preformed her rider kick on him, knocking him out. Hope's eyes then slowly started returning to normal, before he got back up. "... Zi. Zi, Zi, Emily! Where is Zi?" Asked Emily. Emily then walked over to him and hugged him. "Hi. Didn't think this would be my greeting. So, what's been going on?" Asked Hope, making Emily hug tighter. "Spinal damage, parently" Said Hope, before he forced Emily's arms off of him. "Nien! Nien, nien, nien, nien, nien!" Shouted a Gammaizer, as he walked towards Hope, Emily and Teto. "... You guys have been fighting Hiter? And he's a Gammaizer? Better then a machine" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hitler raised his hand, and all of Hope's Eyecons and his Ghost Driver flew towards him. "What? Gammaizer Hitler has magnetic, hell, magic powers?" Asked Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver. "That's right. I still have this" Said Hope, before he held up the Climax Shield. The Highlight Reel attached to the RWBY Driver then opened up, and all the Aura Highlights inserting themselves into the Climax Shield. "RWBY, JNPR, Swords, Staff, Crop, Magic! Start!" Declared the Climax Shield. Hope then threw the Climax Shield into the air. Hope the inserted the Climax Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Climax! (Three triumphant notes) It's time! Are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver. "Let's! Henshin!" Declared Hope, before he inserted the Aura Blade into the now empty Highlight Reel. A golden under suit then covered Hope's body, as the Climax Shield started floating in front of Hope. Hope then gained a 12 part Gokai Silver Gold mode like armour, with each piece being coloured red, white, black, yellow, light blue, pink, maroon, dark green, light green, white, purple and brown respectively. The Climax Shield then shrunk, and became a bracelet, looking like a twelve segmented Drago Timer, before attaching to Hope's right arm. "Kamen Rider... Climax RWBY. Let's go! You're time is up! And it's my successful return!" Declared Hope, as he summoned the Counter Trident. Hope then threw the Counter Trident at Gammaizer Hitler, before punching him, then kicking him in the gut, then punching him in the back of the head, knocking him down. Emily and Teto then both delivered diving double foot stomps to Hitler's back. Gammaizer Hitler then quickly stood up. "I've had enough of all of you!" Shouted Gammaizer Hitler, as Hope placed the Climax Shield onto the Counter Trident. "Count the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Special 1, Special 4, Special 5" Said Hope, as Hope glowed with a white light, Emily with a green light, and Teto in a blue light. "Boisterous Flash!" Declared the Counter Trident, as Hope, Emily and Teto then jumped into the air, as Hope began to spin counter clockwise, and Emily and Teto span clockwise, and the dove towards Gammaizer Hitler, with there left leg extended. Hope, Teto and Emily then kicked Gammaizer Hitler, making sparks come out of him. "You cannot stop the army of Gammaizer!" Declared Gammaizer Hitler, before he exploded. "The army of Gammaizer?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, marching could be heard, as Hope, Emily and Teto turned around, to see many Gammaizer, all led by Adel. "You've lost" Said Adel.


	2. Ghost Section: Advance! Armardic Decent!

"Come on, Takeru!" Shouted Akari, as she dragged Takeru up a hill, with a message reading 9 days left. "Akari! Akari! Where are we going!?" Asked Takeru. "Just up here!" Shouted Akari, before they reached the top of the hill, witch had Makoto, Kannon, Alain, Onari and Sennen with a table and streamers on it. "Happy birthday!" Shouted the people. "It's not my birthday..." Said Takeru. "No, but it is mine" Said Akari, as she dragged Takeru to the table. "Happy Birthday" Said Makoto, as he gave Akari some cake, witch she ate. "Tastes nice" Said Akari. Suddenly, meteors fell from the sky, destroying some of the city, with one meteor hitting the table. Everyone then backed away from the meteor, before it transformed into a Gammaizer. "Gammaizer?" Asked Takeru. "But, how? Gammaizers have never summon themselves like this before" Said Takeru. Takeru, Makoto and Alain then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii, Kamen Rider Deep Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom Necrom Damashii respectively. Takeru, Makoto and Alain then started fighting the Gammaizer, successfully. "Let's end this!" Declared Takeru, as he, Makoto and Alain attempted there rider kicks. Suddenly, the Gammaizer punched the Rider Kicks, knocking the three riders back. The Gammaizer then ran away. "What? What the heck was that?" Asked Makoto, as he, Takeru, and Alain canceled there transformation.

1 hour later, in the Daitenku Temple

"So, we fought a Gammaizer who barely even touched us, and we attempted to finish it off with our Omega Drives" Said Takeru. "Yep" Said Onari. "Then it suddenly punched the Omega Drives, flooring us and then ran away" Said Takeru. "How?" Asked Akari. "Well, there's no logical explanation. My dad told me of our gods, but he said there were only 15" Said Alain. "Why?" Asked Takeru. "That's what we are all asking ourselves" Said Makoto. "No. Not like that. Why as in, why always 15? 15 Heroic Eyecons, 15 Gammaizers, 2015 was the year I died in, so why always 15?" Asked Takeru. "Who knows?" Asked Sennen. "In fact, I've actually noticed another small things. The Royal Gamma Family's names start with an A" Said Takeru. "What do you mean?" Asked Alain. "Nothing. Let's just go find that Gammaizer" Said Takeru, before he, Makoto and Alain left.

10 minutes later, with Alain

"What did Takeru mean? Am I just some sort of device in a trap?" Asked Alain, as the Gammaizer, now with red boxing glove like hands, and black details, floated towards Alain. "Well then, I guess it's time to defeat you, Gammaizer!" Shouted Alain, as he quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Necrom. The Gammaizer then floated past Alain, confusing him

5 minutes later, with Makoto

"Gammaizer!" Shouted Makoto, as the Gammaizer floated towards him. Makoto then transformed into Kamen Rider Deep Specter, and fired at the Gammaizer with the Deep Slasher, but the shots had no effect. The Gammaizer then floated around a corner, as Alain ran towards Makoto. "Alain?" Asked Makoto. "I've been chasing him for a few blocks now. Never again..." Said Alain. "It's been like that for a while?" Asked Makoto. "Ever since I saw it, maybe even longer" Said Alain. "Well, let's start back after it" Said Alain, before he and Mokoto ran after the Gammaizer.

5 minutes later, with Takeru in the Kazakoshi Park Arena

"It's so interesting to see..." Said Takeru, as he looked at a picture. Takeru then walked down into the arena, and imagined himself walking out to a full crowd. Suddenly, the Gammaizer floated towards Takeru, and stopped floating. "You... will make... worthy opponent. Put up... your dukes" Said the Gammaizer, making Takeru laugh. "What?" Asked Takeru, through his laughter. "Put up... your dukes" Said the Gammaizer. "I'm sorry, but witch Gammaizer are you!?" Asked Takeru, still laughing. "Gammaizer... Ali" Said Gammizar Ali. "Gammaizer Ali? Who's your Eyecon counterpart?" Asked Takeru. Gammaizer Ali then punched Takeru in the chest, knocking him back. "Ok then" Said Takeru. Takeru then quickly transformed into Mugen Damashii, and started fighting Gammaizer Ali. They were evenly matched. Takeru then summoned the Gan Gan Saber in Nagatini Mode, and slashed at Gammaizer Ali a few times, before Gammaizer Ali grabbed the Gan Gan Saber and then punched Takeru, knocking him back. Takeru then tried using the Yorokobi Stream, but Gammaizer Ali once again grabbed the Gan Gan Saber. "What!?" Asked Takeru. Gammaizer Ali then punched Takeru once again, this time knocking him into a nearby wall. Makoto and Alain, still transformed, ran over to Takeru. "Why'd he come here?" Asked Alain. "He said he was Gammizar Ali" Said Takeru, as he summoned the Gan Gan Saber in gun mode. "Ali? Ok then" Said Makoto, as he summoned the Deep Slasher in gun mode and Alain summoned the Gan Gan Catcher in gun mode. Gammaizer Ali then started running towards the riders. Takeru then preformed the Isama Shoot, while Makoto used the Omega Dama, and Alain used a Sanzo powered Omega Finish. "You won't... stop the invasion" Said Gammaizer Ali, before he exploded. "What invasion?" Asked Takeru. Suddenly, a Tear appeared in front of them, and sucked them into it.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension

"Count the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Special 1, Special 4, Special 5" Said Hope, as Hope glowed with a white light, Emily with a green light, and Teto in a blue light. "Boisterous Flash!" Declared the Counter Trident, as Hope, Emily and Teto then jumped into the air, as Hope began to spin counter clockwise, and Emily and Teto span clockwise, and the dove towards Gammaizer Hitler, with there left leg extended. Hope, Teto and Emily then kicked Gammaizer Hitler, making sparks come out of him. "You cannot stop the army of Gammaizer!" Declared Gammaizer Hitler, before he exploded. "The army of Gammaizer?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, marching could be heard, as Hope, Emily and Teto turned around, to see many Gammaizer, all led by Adel. "You've lost" Said Adel. Suddenly, a Tear appeared between Adel and Hope, sucking Hope, Teto and Emily into it.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

A Tear appeared in Cinder and Neo's home. "What is that?" Asked Neo. "Some sort of time spare quartranatural hole" Said Cinder. Suddenly, Cinder and Neo were sucked into it.

Meanwhile, in the Forever Fall

Raven made a portal in front of herself. "Well, I never thought that this would happen" Said Raven, before she walked through her portal.


	3. Kamen Rider Ghost & RWBY: Fallen Army

Hope opened his eyes. "Where... where are we?" Asked Hope, as he stood up, with Takeru and Cinder. "Yeah, were are we?..." Asked Takeru, as the camera pulled back, reviling them to be in a wasteland, full of tomes. "We're in some sort of makeshift graveyard... Takeru? Cinder? What? No... Emily, Teto, did you two happen to see them on the way in?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Cinder. "Ok, ah... well, let's get going" Said Hope, as he started walking, with Takeru and Cinder following him. "So, Hope, where have you been? Me and Neo have been the only heroes in town" Said Cinder. "No... don't ask me questions" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in an below sea base

Emily, Neo and Alain stood up. "Well, what happened?" Asked Neo. "I dunno. I guess we were teleported" Said Alain. "And we're in a aquatic research base. But why?" Asked Emily. "I don't know. Let's look around, see if we're the only people here" Said Neo. "Guys. What is aquatic?" Asked Alain. "Oh. It's, ah, fish" Said Emily. "Oh" Said Alain.

Meanwhile, in a mountain range.

Teto and Makoto stood up, as Raven stood behind them. "Well, you two finally woke up. We're in a Quotomateric Field" Said Raven. "Hum?" Asked Teto. "A Quotomateric Field. This has something to do with our future" Said Raven. "... How do you know that?" Asked Makoto. "Because, it's portals have been appearing around Vale" Said Raven. "Intreging" Said Teto. "So, can we find Takeru and Alain?" Asked Makoto. "Oh, and Emily and Hope" Said Teto. "We have to head to the centre" Said Raven. "Why?" Asked Teto. "Quotomateric Energy can teleport you unknowing if you go to far into its field. Witch way do you feel you being pulled towards?" Asked Raven. "Hum... my right" Said Teto. "Ok. Go to you left, in a straight line" Said Raven, before she did as Raven said, and Makoto and Raven followed.

Meanwhile, with Hope, Takeru and Cinder

Hope, Takeru and Cinder kept walking, until Hope sat on one of the tombstones. "What is it?" Asked Takeru. "Tell me. We are in a wasteland. Name something wrong" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Takeru. "Everything is purple. And the graves are all the same" Said Cinder. "Yes, all true. And I'm more tired then if I was to walk through a wasteland. So, this is my theroy. What if, we're not full size? What if, we are actually really small, and on something's armour?" Asked Hope. "Then why aren't we shaking?" Asked Takeru. "It probably doesn't have legs then. Maybe wheels or flotation" Said Hope. "Or its in water" Said Takeru. "Well... probably" Said Hope. "So, what is it then?" Asked Cinder. "I dunno" Said Hope. Suddenly, a gun cocking sound went off. "Ok..." Said Hope. "We're near a gun?" Asked Takeru. "No. On. We are on top of a gun. A... carbine?" Asked Hope, as he grabbed Cinder and Takeru, before they disappeared, and then reappeared inside of the gun. "So, ladies and gentlemen, this is the inside of a carbine" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, with Emily, Neo and Alain

Emily inspected a nearby clock. "Interesting. The hands are removed" Said Emily. "Hey, guys?" Asked Neo. "Yeah?" Asked Emily. "All the clocks I've found don't have hands in them" Said Neo. "Neither do mine. What is going on here?" Asked Alain. "So, none of the clocks in the room have hands" Said Emily. Suddenly, a drill came through the wall, almost hitting Emily. "Hum. So, I guess we should run" Said Emily, before she placed her middle finger on the tip of the drill, then looked at it. "A dull tip. Interesting" Said Emily, before she, Neo and Alain ran out into the hallway, to see that a Big Daddy was behind the drill. "What is that?" Asked Alain. "Keep running" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, with Teto, Raven and Makoto

"Raven, look. Those flashes of green light. What is it?" Asked Teto. "I dunno. I think there plasma weapons though" Said Raven. Suddenly, a green bolt whizzed past there heads, causing them to duck down. "Are we being shot at?" Asked Makoto. "Yep. Now, let's surrender" Said Teto. "What!? Why!?" Asked Makoto and Raven. "Tactical advantage. Always surrender first. So then you're like, 'Oh, no, you got me. Sad face' and then you learn there weakness and then you like 'HA HA, I got you! IT WAS ALL A RUSE!'" Said Teto. "... That's actually really creative" Said Makoto. "It is Hope's best trick" Said Teto. "Ok. Put your hands up and walk down in three, two..." Said Raven. "You're fine" Said a voice.

30 seconds ago, with Hope, Cinder and Takeru

"This was a bad idea!" Shouted Hope, as he, Cinder and Takeru clung onto a Plasma Round, that was shot out from the Carbine, and flew between Raven and Teto's heads. Suddenly, a blue light appeared in front of them, and took them with it as it disappeared.

Meanwhile, with Emily, Neo and Alain

"Welp, my friends, since I'm immortal and can't die, anything you guys wanna say to me?" Asked Emily. "Um... well, I think you're really cute" Said Alain. "Same" Said Neo. "Well, thanks guys. I think that alive Alain and Neo are cute as well. May not think that about dead Neo and Alain though. And you won't say that about me if I had a hole through my midsection. You'll be like, ah, Emily has a hole in her stomach, but isn't dead. You'd shove dynamite into me" Said Emily. Suddenly, a blue light appeared, blinding the Big Daddy and taking Emily, Neo and Alain with it.

Meanwhile, with Teto, Raven and Makoto

A man in green armour stood in front of Teto, Raven and Makoto. "Who are you?" Asked Teto. "I'm Spartan 117" Said 117. "John?" Asked Teto. "Well... nobody has called me that in a while" Said John. "I've played that game" Said Teto, as the blue light took Teto, Raven and Makoto. "What the hell?" Asked 117.

Meanwhile, in the Arears dimension

The blue light dissipated, leaving Teto, Raven, Makoto, Hope, Cinder, Takeru, Emily, Neo, Alain and a woman wearing yellow spandex pants and a bomber jacket. "Yeah, Winston. The Gamer Driver... sorry, dimensional teslanizor is really helping... yeah, luv. I got it, ok?" Said the woman, as Hope looked at his hand, to see it holding a black Aura Highlight with orange lines on it, and Takeru opened his hand, to see a silver Ghost Eyecon, with the inner Iris being a quarter red, a quarter white, a quarter black and a quarter yellow. "Ah, sorry, luvs. Name's Tracer. The old gorilla sent me. Made this thing round my waist and strapped to my chest. They allows me to move through time freely and through dimensions" Said Tracer. "... Why does your belt look like my belt?" Asked Hope, as he showed her the RWBY Driver. "Hum. Funny that. But, that's not the case luv. He sent me to get you all. Seems like this Adel kid isn't the sharpest tool in the shed" Said Tracer. "I know" Said Hope. "You do?" Asked Takeru. "Yeah. Easy. Figured it out when we appear on the carbine" Said Hope. "Thank god we're normal sized" Said Hope. "Anyway, shall we go clean his clock?" Asked Tracer. "You are extremely British" Said Hope. "I know. Born and raised" Said Tracer. "Let's go" Said Hope.

3 hours later, in Adel's Arears Plaice

Teto, Raven, Makoto, Hope, Cinder, Takeru, Emily, Neo, Alain and Tracer walked toward the front door, guarded by many Gammaizers. "Weaker then normal" Said Hope, as everyone stopped, before everyone but Tracer quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Kris, Kamen Rider Deep Specter, Kamen Rider Climax RWBY, Kamen Rider Evolve Format, Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii, Kamen Rider Reborn, Kamen Rider Chozetsu Gelato and Kamen Rider Necrom Sanzo Damashii. Tracer then held up a blue disc with the word OVERWATCH on it. Tracer then put the disc into her belt. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLet's Play! Met ya Game! Match ya Game! What's your name?! I'm your Kamen Rider!" Declared the Gamer Driver, as Tracer gained white armour, a brown helmet with a blue visor, witch all made her chibi. "Ah... Tracer?" Asked Hope. "Yes, luv?" Asked Tracer. "You're all... bulky" Said Hope. "Chibi" Said Takeru. "Oh..." Said Hope, before Tracer picked up two pistols. "Ok then. Didn't think we were going guns blazing" Said Hope. Tracer suddenly dashed in front of the group, and started shooting all of the Gammaizer. "She's really fast" Said Emily. "Ok then. Enough XP for a level up. Luvs, watch this!" Said Tracer, as she moved the front of the Gamer Driver, revealing the Overwatch disc. "Level Up! Oh, watch over me! As you chose! Overwatch!" Declared the Gamer Driver as most of her armour exploded off of her, and was replaced by brown and yellow armour, a blue helmet, and a black, cord like tail. "Wow!" Shouted Hope. "Kamen Rider! Overwatch! Oh yeah! Hope, Takeru, get going! Rest of you fellas, fight with me" Declared Tracer, as a Tesla Cannon appeared in her hands. "Yes, mam" Said everyone but Tracer, before they did as they were told.

A few seconds later, inside Adel's plaice

"Nice place you have here" Said Hope, as he and Takeru walked into Adel's throne room. "You two are alive!?" Asked Adel. "Yeah. We are. And now, we're going to end you and this plot" Said Hope, making Adel laugh. "I've already won" Said Adel, as he stood up, and transformed into the Perfect Gammaizer. "Well, let's hope for the best" Said Hope. Hope then summoned the Counter Trident, as Takeru summoned the Gan Gan Saber in Nitoryu Mode. "I wish you got a new weapon for Mugen" Said Hope. "You got a trident" Said Takeru. "It's a great reference" Said Hope. Hope and Takeru then struck Adel with there weapons, but Adel took no damage. Adel then fired laser at Takeru and Hope, knocking them back. Hope then tried hitting Adel, but Adel grabbed the counter trident and pushed him outside, and walked after him, with Takeru following them. Takeru then slashed at Adel's back multiple times, with no success. Adel then turned around and kicked Takeru, knocking him down. Tracer then suddenly ran over and started shooting Adel, but Adel suddenly capsulated all of the Kamen Rider, except for Hope and Takeru. "Takeru! Use the new ones!" Shouted Hope, as he replaced the Climax Highlight with the Ghost Highlight, and Takeru replaced the Mugen Eyecon with the RWBY Eyecon. "RWBY Ghost! Ore!" Declared the RWBY Driver, as Hope gained black armour and a black helmet, with orange lines all over the body. "Kaigen! RWBY! Red Roses Mirrior Mirrior! From The Shadows, I Burn! We are the Heros!" Declared the RWBY Driver, as Takeru gained a parka ghost that had a red section with a R in it, a white section with a W in it, a black section with a B in it, and a yellow section with a Y in it, and a Red, White, Black and Yellow Face. The camera then panned past the two raiders a few times. Hope then summoned the 17- Gan Gan Saber, as Takeru placed the Gan Gan Saber in Sword Mode. Hope and Takeru then started slashing at Adel, harming him. Adel then tried to fire a laser at Hope and Takeru, but Hope floated out of the way, as a clone of Takeru took the hit for him. Hope and Takeru then changed there Gan Gan Sabers into there Gun modes, and fired at Adel, knocking him back. Hope then ejected the Ghost Aura Highlight, before putting it back it, as Takeru used the lever on the Ghost Driver. "Dai Kaigen! RWBY! Omega Drive!" Declared the Ghost Driver, before Hope and Takeru did a combination rider kick, destroying Adel, and his castle, while letting every other rider out of there bubble.

One hour later, in a fish and chips shop

"We did it!" Declared Emily. "Yeah. We saved the world from the Gammaizer" Said Tracer. "Yeah..." Said Hope. "Hope... you ok?" Asked Cinder. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking" Said Hope. "Well, I think we best pop off. Am I right, luvs?" Asked Tracer. "Ok. Goodbye, Hope" Said Takeru, before Tracer took everyone but Hope, Emily and Teto away in a blue light. "Let's go home" Said Teto. "Yeah, sure. You guys go ahead" Said Hope, before he disappeared.

Meanwhile, in a castle in the RWBY Dimension

Hope appeared, in front of Adel, as a Gamma Ultra. "I knew it" Said Hope. "I can't transform higher then this. I knew I shouldn't of trusted my other self with the Gammaizers" Said Adel. "Yeah, and he would also say that if you died first" Said Hope, before he transformed into RWBY Scythe Form. "You come to kill me?" Asked Adel. "Hell yeah. You're the thing keeping the split between dimensions open" Said Hope, as he summoned the R- Scythe. "Try it!" Shouted Adel. Hope then ran towards Adel, before slashing him multiple times across the chest, knocking him back. Hope then change into RWBY Rapier Form, and held Adel up with a glyph. Hope then changed into RWBY Sword Form, and stabbed Adel through the stomach, before Hope changed into RWBY Gaunt Form, and punched Adel through the castle wall. Hope then ejected the Gaunt Aura Highlight, before placing it back in the RWBY Driver. "RWBY Penatration" Said Hope, before preforming a flying kick, with his left leg having red, white, black and yellow energy on it, on Adel, destroy him. "Done" Said Hope, as he took off the RWBY Driver. "Well, I know where the adventure next. Let's meet the Flash" Said Hope.


End file.
